


I Almost Lost You

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, jim nearly dies. again.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: “I was scared too…I don’t ever want to leave you alone. I’m supposed to bug you until we’re really old.” It’s a shit joke, it really is. But it’s so utterly him that you find yourself chuckling anyway, holding his hand tighter.





	I Almost Lost You

You couldn’t help it. The crying. Crying next to his goddamn medical bed, face in your hands, body shaking. You know people can see you, know Bones is looking at you, but you’re grateful that no one mentions it. You can’t handle  _this_. You can’t handle seeing him broken, barely here, bruised and beaten and so so fragile.

He’s stupid. Jim is stupid and reckless and no matter how much of a genius he was that didn’t detract from the fact that he was reckless and you hated it. You loved him, but you hated this, hated him getting hurt when he didn’t need to. Hated believing you’d lost him time and time again. 

“Why are you crying?” The voice was cracked and weak, the voice you have after not drinking for hours and getting yourself nearly killed naturally. You look up, wiping tears away to look at Jim. He’s smiling at you, but it’s so obviously pained that you start crying again. 

“I almost lost you. Again." A hand reaches out for yours, grabbing it as tight as he could. He felt bad and not just because he was seriously hurt. He felt this gnawing guilt at seeing you cry, at knowing it was his fault, at knowing he’d put the fear of God into you without ever wanting to. 

“I’m sorry…I-”

“You’re Captain, Jim, but that doesn’t mean you get to throw yourself into danger all the time!” You calm down again, letting go of the sudden anger, “I’m sorry…I’m just- I was scared.”

“I was scared too…I don’t ever want to leave you alone. I’m supposed to bug you until we’re  _really_ old.” It’s a shit joke, it really is. But it’s so utterly him that you find yourself chuckling anyway, holding his hand tighter.

The fact was that you’d stay with him despite the fear because you loved him, because when you got into this relationship you were aware of his job and the risks and because you loved him more than any fear could ruin. 


End file.
